


Human meat

by Hatred000



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, Prostitution, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatred000/pseuds/Hatred000
Summary: Even though i am nothing but the shell of a man i hope my souless body satisfies you.





	Human meat

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i am not native english speaker and i don't have a beta so it may contains a lot of errors.

Toshiya's POV

After weeks of ignoring my DMs you finally answer me: "are you free tonight?" "let's drink something" and i say yes.  
I try to talk to you but your eyes are fixated on your cellphone and i wonder what are you watching because you are constantly smiling.  
After we left the bar you drove to a cheap motel and started to satiate your hunger with my decaying body.  
It was obvious what you wanted from me since the very beginning, right?  
This is so funny, even though i am sad i am laughing like a hyena.  
Your hungry snake crawls again through my guts.  
It pounces and strikes every bit of my pride and after it spits its venom so everywhere so nothing else can reborn.  
I hope this rotten body of mine had gave you a nice meal.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were men silently seated in a bar at Nichome while everybody else seemed to dance to the obnoxious loud pop music.  
"These place is not for old men like us" the blonde man nervously broke the silence while playing with his hair "my nostrils are bleeding?'  
The younger answered no with his head and then Die closed the cat video he was previously waiting and asked if the other wanted leave.  
They went to a motel far away from any of the blonde's acquaintances. Die definitely didn't want anybody knowing about this and tarnish his good socialite reputation.  
It didn't take long to he wore Toshiya's off and starting to fondling him so hard it was leaving handprints all over the others body "such a long time"  
Die's fiercely came for the other's dick, sucking from the balls untill the tip over and over again but the younger didn't seem really interested as he just watch the ceiling with a numb expression.  
Toshiya boringly said: "if you don't mind, i'd rather as you being the top today. The other signs in disappoint but agree.  
He takes some lube and finger fuck the taller for some time then slowly puts himself inside Toshiya's who gave a low moaning.  
After some time the older start to fuck the other at a faster pace and the brunette makes a painful face so Die's kissed him to make him feel better.  
Toshiya bites his upper lips until it bleeds then licks it.  
"Argh" Die scream as he cums leaving all the liquid inside the other's body.  
While still on bed Toshiya's lights a cigarrette while his lover examined his own face in disgust.  
"Shit, why you did that? I am going to appear on tv tomorrow i can't have a scar this huge"  
The other just shruged uninterested.  
"And what am i suppose to tell to my wife?"  
"Just lie, you are pretty good at that" Die understood the message and decided to change the subject.  
"Do you want some?" the older offered him somes lines of the cocaine he was smuggling inside his purse.  
"Nah, i am fine today" Toshiya was feeling really tired and knew if he snorted he wouldn't be able to sleep for a long time.   
So Die used all the drugs alone and went to a bath when he came back the other was already sleeping and he was actually releaved.  
"I am sorry" he kissed the younger's forehead then dressed himself and leaved.


End file.
